How I Became The Great Saiyaman #2
by FayeValentine00
Summary: Okay... this is cheesy but boredom will do that to you! Its my take on how Gohan got Videl to become his sidekick at the end of DBZ! :) Please R


How I Became The Great Saiyaman # 

How I Became The Great Saiyaman #2

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay... This was sheer and utter boredom while I was at work the other day.

This fic takes place after the Majin Buu Saga (Airing right now on Cartoon Network) It happens right after the episode where Majin Buu is defeated when everyone is reunited. If you have seen the episode you will understand it. If not, I hope you enjoy it anyways! It is just silly... :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gohan?!" Chi-chis' face lit up as her gaze shot past me.

"Gohan?!" I repeated her words. My mind started swimming when I realized that there was a hand on my shoulder. It couldn't be Gohan though. Gohan was dead... or at least everyone thought so. I turned very slowly and realized I was looking at a very muscular male chest. My eyes drifted up slowly until I saw his face.

Without any thought to my pride, I burst into tears and pounded my hands into his chest. I wanted to say so many things to him but the overwhelming joy and relief of having him standing in front of me again was too much. I felt his arm go around me and I finally felt safe again for the first time since I was almost killed durning the worlds tournament.

I could have just laughed at myself for thinking that I was tougher than everyone else. I now knew how strong Gohan and his family and friends truely were. It was amazing!

"I missed you too, Videl." I looked up to Gohan who was smiling down at me with slightly misty eyes as well.

"I-I thought you were dead." I wiped my eyes.

"How do you think I felt? You WERE dead!" He grinned at me again and I couldn't help but laugh at the truth in his statement.

I finally turned around to see that Vegeta, Goku, Trunks and Goten had all returned safely as well. The boys turned to see Gohan and me and began giggling to each other. Gohan went over and gave his mother a hug. (She had originally looked really annoyed that he had come to me first but she had immediatly forgotten about it when Goten appeared at her feet.)

"Hey Videl!" I heard Gokus voice behind me and I smiled. I had only actually spent a small amount of time with him but I already understood why he was so special to everyone. I turned to him and smiled to him brightly.

"Hi Goku."

"I'm really sorry that all of this happened. You shouldn't have been involved." He looked concerned.

"It's okay... really. I'm just glad everyone is okay now. Even Dad seems to have been able to help." I grinned.

"Yeah... he did help." He smiled and then gave me a hug. "We'll see you around home now, right?"

"Of course you will, Dad." I saw Gohan walk up beside me smiling. "Hey Videl, wanna go hang out for a while?"

"Yeah."

We took off from Kamis tower and flew back to Satan City, landing near the park across from Orange Star High School.

"I'm sorry, Videl. You shouldn't have had to be involved in this." He looked really upset.

"It's okay. I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else."

He stepped forward and hugged me tightly. It was actually the first time I'd even been hugged by a guy before, other then family. "I was so worried about you."

I returned his hug tightly. "I am just thanking Dende every second that we're back together again... safely. You're family and friends are really something.

"So Gohan. Is the world done with The Great Saiyaman?" I grinned evily. I couldn't help it. Everyone admitted that the costume was stupid.

"Of course not!" He grinned and I had to laugh. I knew he was serious and thats what was embarrasing. "You know Videl, I could always use a sidekick."

"What?!"

"You know, all superheros have sidekicks! We could have Bulma make you a costume too. We could fight crime together."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Come on Videl. It'd be fun and you can still lead your normal life at school without being 'Videl the Crime Fighter.'"

I tossed the idea around in my head a moment before smiling. It might be fun to be a superhero and it was a good excuse to spend time with Gohan. "Okay... lets do it."

"But you need a really cool superhero name."

I eyed him a little unsurely but his enthusiasm made it all seem much more fun and exciting and a lot less embarrasing. "Like what?"

"Hmmmmm..." He looked alot like Goku at that moment, making a stupid face while deep in thought but he was cute all the same. Suddenly his face brightened as he looked up at me and snapped his fingers. "I've got it. How about "The Great Saiyaman #2!'"

He looked so excited that all I did was smile and nod. "Its a deal."

"But you gotta learn some superhero moves too."

"I, what?" This was going to be sooooo embarrasing, I just knew it.

"You know the moves and poses. All good superheros have moves!"

We spent the next several hours practicing as many poses as we could think of. We also came up with a bunch of cool catch phrases too. It was actually alot of fun and I was beginning to realize why Gohan loved doing it so much.

The next morning we went to Capsule Corp and Bulma made me an outfit just like Gohans, except that it had more feminine colors. At one point, Trunks came into the room and pulled me aside.

"Tell me you aren't really going to wear that, are you?"

At this point, the idea of being a superhero with Gohan had really become fun and exciting. "Of course."

"Thats what I thought." Trunks shot me a look of pity that no 8 year old should be able to pull of so well. Then we walked away, leaving completely confused.

Once we had the costume, we made our way to the city to watch out for crime. After about an hour, we saw 4 guys robbing a mini-mart on the outskirts of town. This was my chance for a big debut. We pressed the button on our "watches" from Bulma and transformed.

"Stop evil do-ers!" We yelled in unison.

We went through the whole routine that we had created the day before, complete with poses and everything. By the time that we finished our entrance, the would-be robbers were all staring at us like we were aliens. They seemed to be in a complete state of shock so we were easily able to handcuff them and hand them over to the police who had just arrived. I could have sworn that I heard people muttering words like "stupid costumes, poses, weirdos, etc" but I knew they couldn't have been talking about us, right? I mean, we'd just saved the day.

After that we headed back to Gohan house.

"That was so fun!" I was grinning ear to ear.

"So you like being a sidekick?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Are we on for crime fighting together again, then?"

"Anytime, I'll be there."

And thats how I... Videl Satan... became The Great Saiyaman #2!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay... I know it was cheesy but hey... at least its a fic! Thanks for reading!


End file.
